The present disclosure relates to an electronic device such as a semiconductor package.
In general, semiconductor packages have a structure including a substrate such as a circuit board and a semiconductor chip mounted on the circuit board. In accordance with the recent trend toward the integration and miniaturization of electronic devices, a method of stacking other semiconductor packages on a single semiconductor package has been proposed. Therefore, research into a scheme capable of improving reliability in electrical connections between different semiconductor packages is in demand.